particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
St. Sascaria
Sascaria Killian (Cildanian: ססכרי כלן) was the last King of the Divine Kingdom of Cildania overseeing the transition into the First Republic and is remembered by the Department of Cildania as a holy Saint, patron of Lawful, Women in the workforce and peaceful change. Sascaria Ana Kilian was born on the 29th of November 1926 to Prince Kadaram of Cildania and Lady Namine, daughter of the Prince of Gilzon. Sascaria came to power at the age of 22 after the assassinations of her cousin Emperor Elias II and his son Eshmunazar at the hands of terrorists acting in the name of Hebileean independence in 1915. In 1915 Cildania was in crisis, with the Liberal Revolution with lawlessness in many urban areas and coastal Ylrith and high country Akinawa only recently returned to government control following the uprising of 1913. In the east much of Hebilon was under rebel control as conflicting Hebileean and Hebiluin nationalists battled with each other and government forces. Fearing that a young girl with a known history of physical frailty would not present a strong enough imagine to bring order of confidence to the Kingdom Sascaria took the throne as man, taking the regal name Gildas II after the Empire's founder and issuing a declaration legally declaring herself to be male. As Gildas II she pursued vigorous reforms aimed towards devolution and the extension of equal rights to Hebilean and Seluco-Cildanian citizens addressing some of the rebel concerns but some historians point more to infighting within the rebel movements than the King's policies for the pacification although throughout her reign the rebellion was always constant. Throughout the second half of her reign she sponsored bills in parliament and applied pressure on MPs to pass them pushing forwards liberal policies and laying the groundwork for a federal parliamentary democratic system to replace the Akildar dominated divine royal parliamentary democracy and granting significant support and privileges to the Hebileean revolutionists undermining the support for the nationalists and lifted the party bans. When in 1928 she asked republican New Cildania party leader Sir Dawid Marand to form a coalition minority government and supported the Cildania Reform Act, applying what some later would call illegal pressure on the hereditary upper house to secure its passage and then in on may 1st 1929 she abdicated the throne and appointed Patriarch Gregory V as head of state for the Provisional Transitional Government to oversee the establishment of the Cildanian Republic with Sir Dawid Marand as Chancellor. Sascaria resigned from public life not wishing to stand in the way of democratic government until the 14th year of the Republic to condemn an attempted reactionary coup. For the remainder of her life she made few political appearances and devoted her life to the Department and gained some renown writing and illustrating a number of books on the native birds of Cildania. Sascaria never married and that added to her proclamation to be legally a man have lead some historians and conservative critics to suggest that she was a homosexual however there is no evidence for or against the notion. Accounts that while serving as emperor to fill the part she had took a wife have no historical foundation and find their origin in a popular film dramatization of her life made in the 1980s rather than any accredited source. Sascaria Kilian died in her residence in Mina’ H’ashrit on the 12th of August 1968 at the age of 72 in a heatwave. She was declared a saint by the Department in 2017 with sixteen verified miracles. She remains to this day an immensely popular figure with biography and period drama writers both in Cildania and abroad. Category:Cildanian Monarchs Category:Cildania